Aquarium: KibaHina OneShot
by Fangie-Chan
Summary: A lot has happened over the past several years. Kiba and Hinata are now twenty-two when they go out on a date to the aquarium, and see a blob fish and a room filled with glowing jellyfish that remind them of stars in the night sky.


**Aquarium: KibaHina One-Shot**

* * *

"Oh my God!" Hinata gasped, leaving my side to run over to another fish-tank. She bent over and plastered herself against the glass with great interest. "Kiba-Kun, come look! It's a blob fish! I can't believe they brought one here, these are nearly extinct!"

I watched her for a moment, unable to keep from smiling. She looked like a small child seeing the biggest piece of candy in the world. It was absolutely adorable. However, when I walked over to join her, I practically _cringed_ at what she was admiring. Now _that_ thing wasn't adorable at all…Was it even a fish? Well, whatever it was, it looked like a human…Sort of. Only bald, gelatinous, and with a big fat miserable expression on it's 'face'. It had wide-set black eyes, and a large, drooping nose-like piece of flesh hanging over its down-turned lips.

"Isn't it amazing?" Hinata grinned at the creature from hell, gently tapping the glass. It didn't react…Just sat there plopped onto the ground, staring back at her with that horrid look in its beady little eyes. "Ooh, where's my camera? I'm going to take pictures!"

"Amazingly gross." I wrinkled my nose. "Ugh, really? You want pictures of that thing?"

Hinata turned and gasped at me, giving a cutesy frown along with a blush. "Kiba-Kun! He's a beautiful, rare sea-creature."

"Then why's he being emo?"

"Huh?"

"Look at him, he's emo!" I laughed heartedly, bending down to knock on the glass. "Hey! C'mon, cheer up! See, Hinata? He's being emo. And- Ew, what the hell is that?"

"What?"

"That trail of slime coming out the corner of his mouth! It looks like semen."

"I think it's saliva. Do fish have saliva?"

"I dunno, but I'm guessing he doesn't like to 'swallow', if you catch my drift."

"Ew!" She giggled, shoving her little hand against my chest. "You're so perverted!"

I laughed again and stood straight with her. "Haha, I guess. I'm just trying to make this the funnest date of your life so I have the chance of getting you on another one with me."

That's right. I was on a date with Hinata. A lot had happened since we were young…Including me confessing my love for her. Despite the fact that she fainted in my arms right then and there, at that moment when we were eighteen, she still remembered and never looked at me the same way ever again. Now Hinata would always blush in my presence. Finally, right? I at last felt the utter soul-burning joy of making her a rosy, stuttering mess all on my own, without any mentionings of Naruto; Just a simple greeting and smile was enough to brighten her pretty little cheeks. But speaking of Naruto…The guy died just a year after that. He gave his life up for our village, and managed to save it from total annihilation. I admired him for it, felt upset when I heard of his passing back then, but at the same time, was relieved for Hinata. She no longer had to love someone who never returned her affection. Sure, she suffered _greatly_ after his death, enough that she had gone through a long state of depression afterwards, but now, everything was okay. Hinata was able to smile at the mentioning of his name; not cry. Along with that, she had matured more and learned to focus on her surroundings and not just love. We had gotten closer since. Even with her knowing that I liked her in a way much deeper than a simple friendship. Hinata never felt uncomfortable about it and silently gave me the liberty of flirting with her through the years. We were now both twenty-two and I had yet to hesitate about giving her a romantic compliment. She always accepted them with great delight and that adorable blush of hers.

"Well, I have to admit…" Hinata grinned with that same blush, turning away as she gripped the end of her shirt and began to toy with it. "This date was a lot better than I expected…"

I grinned back at her. "What were you expecting? Something horrible?"

"No!" She returned her gaze to mine. "Of course not. I just thought…Oh, I don't know. Nevermind what I said."

I was confused about it too at first, until I thought further and realized that perhaps Hinata was enjoying the date a lot more than she should have as a friend. Maybe she was starting to think of me differently? As something more? I wasn't entirely sure, but I stuck with that one.

"Alright." I shrugged, taking her camera out to photograph the hideous creature I nearly forgot about. It was still giving us that glum stare behind the tank. "Say cheese, emo-fish!"

**KA-CHEEK!**

I waited for the film to come out and handed it to Hinata. She waved it around lightly and let it dry until it revealed the picture.

"So cute." She smiled at it, putting it in her purse with the other pictures we took today.

"You really think so?"

"Yes. Hmhmhm."

"So, if that thing is cute, than am I sexy?"

Hinata covered her mouth and giggled before running off again. I could have sworn I heard her utter a 'maybe' before she turned to the corridor, into another room of fish.

"Hey, wait up!" I chased after her. "Hinata!"

We were alone again. The place was empty of people too, somehow. Just full of jelly-fish that seemed to glow in the dark. They were behind the glass walls that composed the entire room. It was eerie yet beautiful. Hinata was once more plastered against the glass, staring up at the jellies that were illuminated with hues of green, blue, and pink. It was actually very magnificent against the dark navy water behind. And if I looked closely, I could see little flashes and sparkles of white; different, smaller jelly-dish sending waves of radiance through their bulbous bodies and tentacles. It was almost like they were communicating with each other in a language we could never hope to understand.

"Damn." I walked over to join Hinata again. "That's amazing…"

"I know." She answered quietly. "Doesn't it remind you of the night sky?"

It did. The glass walls were tall enough that if I tilted my head an angle, I could stare at the jellyfish upwards and my entire sight would be filled by the colorful flashes. They were a lot like shooting stars; only, traveling so slowly, almost as if time had stopped around Hinata and I.

"Yeah…But with much more stars." I replied, standing straight again. "I wonder why no one else came here to see this…I think it's the best thing we've witnessed this whole time."

Hinata smiled and glanced down at her watch. "Because the aquarium is closing soon. It's late."

"How late?"

"Ten."

"No way."

"Yes way!"

"How? Wasn't the sun out just now outside?"

She giggled at me. I knew it meant something; either that I was an idiot, or that she was happy. Maybe both. "Um…Kiba-Kun, we've been inside the building for the past few hours. Remember, we ate and everything and went to the gift-shop?"

"…Oh yeah…We did…" I remembered. "Shit. Sorry. I guess I lost track of time."

"How?"

"I dunno, it just flies by when I'm with you."

Hinata blushed again. "Aww…That's so sweet…"

"Really? I thought it was cheesy." I joked.

"Well, then I like cheesy."

"What about spicy? Cuz I can be spicy too, y'know."

She laughed once more behind her hand, turning as red as a rose. My smirk always _did_ kick her blushing up a few notches…I wondered why.

"You're a whole collection of flavors, Kiba-Kun." She said. "Hmhmhm…We should go before they lock us in here on accident. And I don't want my father to be angry with me. You know how strict he is."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him." I scratched the back of my head briefly. "Let's go, then."

Hinata and I took one last look at the brightly-lit glass walls before walking out of the room. We were again faced with the blobby fish, and again, she got camera and snapped a photo. I knew it'd look exactly the same as the last, but didn't say anything. She seemed to like the fish a lot. I didn't want to spoil it for her. Though, the same couldn't have been said about my appetite. I bought myself a cheeseburger on our way out but never got to eat it. My stomach refused because I kept thinking of that gelatinous goop-fish staring at me. Hinata, however, nibbled down her cinnamon-roll just fine and threw away my burger for me as we left the aquarium. It was night out as she mentioned. Unbelievable, but right before my eyes; time did pass quickly while we were together. It even began to drizzle as we walked back to the nearby village. Luckily though, I still had the jacket I brought just in case, and gave it for Hinata to wear. We of course didn't bring an umbrella. But I didn't mind. The rain was actually quite refreshing, and remained light until Hinata and I reached her doorstep at the Hyuga household. I guessed that everyone was asleep by the way no noise could be heard. Or…Maybe her father was still awake and peeking at us through the window? That might have been why I caught the curtains shake momentarily before Hinata spoke and caught my attention again.

"Thank you for everything, Kiba-Kun." She smiled timidly yet gleefully as she handed me back my jacket. "That will probably be the best date of my life indeed. I really enjoyed it."

I smiled back at her, casually stepping in the way which the curtains faced. "I'm glad you did."

There was a small silence.

"…U-um…I-I'd um…"

"Hm?"

"I'd maybe um…" She became red one more time, twiddling her thumbs and looking off to the side. "Perhaps um…Like to consider another d-date with you in the near future…"

I didn't know whether to grin or let my jaw drop to the floor with shock. Instead my expression came out as a mix of both. "…Seriously? You do, Hinata?"

"M-hm…" She nodded anxiously. "If you want…"

"You know I'd love to."

Hinata finally looked at me again and smiled with joy. "Hm…Okay. Goodnight, then."

"Goodnight. I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Alright. See ya."

"Bye-bye."

I kissed her on the cheek and left, putting my jacket on as well as the hood. After all, I couldn't let the rain hit my lips after that. I wanted to savor the feel of her baby-soft flesh against mine, and its lovely warm blush I induced.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so...Inspiration-explanation! My mom was on the computer and she found something on a Brazilian site with the ten ugliest/strangest animals in the world. The blob-fish was one of them. I saw it and thought it was absolutely HIDEOUS but really awesome at the same time. So I somehow got the inspiration to write a KibaHina one-shot centered around a blob-fish and an aquarium. I didn't want the title of this piece to be 'blob-fish' because it sounds kinda gross. LMAO. XD Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this. :D  
**


End file.
